mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Dorabase
(subtitled 小学館：ドラベース ドラえもん超野球(スーパーベースボール)外伝 1) is a baseball manga series by Shintaro Mugiwara based on the characters of long-running series Doraemon. It is published in Shogakukan's CoroCoro Comic magazine. This comic follows the story of other robotic cats that form a baseball club. Though it shows Doraemon in the beginning, it doesn't focus on Doraemon itself (because Doraemon must go back to the past to help Nobita). The group is led by Kuroemon, a cat that looks like Doraemon, only it has ears and black fur (Doraemon doesn't have fur). It features a lot of imaginary ability, and in the baseball game, is allowed to use up to 3 gadgets. Characters Edogawa Doras The main characters' team. Started out as a rookie team that never wins, until Hiroshi joined up as the new pitcher (replacing Doraemon) and help them win their first victory against the Mongas. Before Hiroshi's arrival into the team, the team was made up exclusively of cat-like robots, like Doraemon Kuroemon * Position: Third base * Number: 5 * 'Kuro' means 'Black' in Japanese Captain of the Edogawa Doras. Originally a 'freelance' robot that lives with, as well as work for, Hiroshi's family. His passion for baseball started when he arrives at Hiroshi's house and watches a baseball game on television. He then formed up the Doras. He has an intimate rivalry with Shiroemon, an old friend from the Robot School. Initially lacking in skills that Shiroemon possesses, he grew more skilful on an exponential scale as the story progresses, and have achieved a status to be considered one of Japan's best amateur baseball players. He has defeated most(if not all)pitchers from Edogawa, as well as countless other enemies from other provinces of Japan and even from overseas. His special move is called the "Daikon-slicing Fullmoon Swing" (a variant of the "Fullmoon Swing" originated by Pokoemon),"100% hit long and far swing" (swings lowing like golf) where he swings the bat downward in mid-air in a slicing motion to counter's Shiroemon's W Ball and WWW ball. Hiroshi * Position: Pitcher * Number: 1 The only son of a family that owns a delivery business, called the "Doraneko Delivery Service". Before joining team Doras, he has been helping his mother run the delivery business ever since his father died. Years of lifting heavy delivery boxes gave him strong shoulders, resulting in powerful pitches. Initially, his pitches lack control, and only after 'training' on the island that his accuracy and ball control improves. The only human member of the Doras.His special skill is the forkball Pakuemon * Position: Catcher * Number: 2 A large cat robot who works at a pre-school. He's very kind to human children, but probably not child robots (observed from his reaction to Chibiemon's curiosity when Chibiemon first met the team). His large body makes him a natural catcher. He's always seen eating dorayakis. Hyoroemon * Position: First base * Number: 3 * 'Hyororito' means 'tall and thin' in Japanese A tall and very talkative cat robot who works as a shopkeeper of a fish shop. Hyoroemon can be very passionate, ranging from his passion to fight for the team, to getting angry at other team members (especially at Chibiemon), although he rarely acts hostile. Often cheer up the team when the morale is low. Being the tallest member of the team, Hyoroemon has the ability to lunge for a hit ball further than any other member, as well as being able to jump higher and catch higher balls. Suzuemon * Position: Shortstop * Number: 6 Apparently a robot cat assembled for a privileged family. He seems to have some talent for baseball, but because he does not want to get his uniform dirty, he usually avoids sliding and lunging. Possibly by luck, he tends to be one of the first members to experience a particularly powerful or tricky pitch.He isn't noticeable, and he used this "ability" to steal a base. Aimond * Position: Left fielder * Number: 7 Another passionate member of the team. Normally very cool and collecting, in the baseball field he becomes hot blooded. Originally from a team called "Lobsters" in Florida, he left America for Japan to pursue his dream in improving his skills when the team broke up after another member of the team, Randy, quit. Rumor has that he joined the Doras because he mistook them for a professional team. He's living with Mr. Inasuma presently without paying for the accommodation (or indeed, for anything). His special moves, most notably the "Barbecue Impact", sets the ball on fire that is sparked from the impact of the ball onto his heavily oiled metal baseball bat. Toraemon * Position: Center fielder * Number: 8 * 'Tora' means 'Tiger' in Japanese The second fastest member of the Doras. Possess tiger stripes around his body. In one case he had puzzled the opposing team by doing a bunt that drops directly in front of the pitcher, and yet Toraemon was able to reach the first base before he is forced out. He lives in a boat situated in the Edogawa river and loves fishing. He has super speed, and seem to be interested in soccer more than baseball. Pyokoemon * Position: Second base * Number: 4 A member of the team who looks somewhat like a half-broken cat robot and works at the robot repair facility. His ability to send his hands some distance away from his body (attached by a spring) result in many fine plays, even when the ball looks like it's going to be a home run. His ability also has a disadvantage: his body often falls apart from moderately forceful contacts due to its instability. While most of the time he is very reliable, he can come out as being completely unglued, for example sending out his head to catch the ball instead of his gloved hand. Guriemon * Position: FormerRight fielder * Number: 9 Guriemon works at a tutoring school. A born strategist, Guriemon can read the game effectively and give hand signals and read them with great efficiency. It is Guriemon who noticed that Monga's hair correlates with what kind of pitch he's about to make, in the Dora's game with Mongas. Before the second match of the Big Dome Cup, he told the team that he has to leave the team, because he passed the highly competitive exam to enter the nation's best university to study biology, but the university is situated very far from the team's base of operation. This angered Hyoroemon, who took it as an act of selfishness. Kuroemon, however, saw it as Guriemon simply following his dream, like how he himself follows his dream to one day defeat Shiroemon in baseball. Initially replaced by Mikachan, his position is further replaced by Chibiemon. Kuroemon promised him that Guriemon can keep his number and he is free to come back and rejoin the team anytime he wishes. Now, he is in a team called "Hokkai-Snowfoxes".His muscles have incredible strength because of the accident with his experiment, but during the battle with the Doras, his muscles deflated because a lightning stroke on him. But even so he continued to play because Kuroemon told him that baseball is a fun thing. Chibiemon * Position: Right fielder * Number: 0 * 'Chibi' means 'dwarf' in Japanese. The member of team Doras, he is an absolute beginner at the sport. He was found floating in a cardboard box in the Edogawa river just as the team was pondering where to find another member after Guriemon quit. After being taught the basics of baseball (in which he falls in love with the sport almost immediately), Kuroemon noticed the talent and potential that's hidden within the small cat robot. He can be a crybaby sometimes, but that is usually handled by Kuroemon giving him a dorayaki to chew/suck on to stop him from crying. On the surface he appears to be nothing more than a weight on the team, but has great potential (for example, he is able to outrun Toraemon). His will power is not any less than other member's. Currently lives with an old man on a house on Edogawa's riverside. He is clumsy to hit the ball Mikachan * Position: Manager * Number: 28 (when she is taken to the game) Hiroshi's childhood friend. Mikachan had always believed that Hiroshi has potential in being a good baseball player. Normally acts as a manager for the team. Also takes care of the equipments and first-aid of injured team members. Sometimes fill in as an emergency substitute when members are not enough, but such substitutions are often short-lived. When Mikachan is about to get a chance at batting in Big Dome's Cup's third game, for example, Kuroemon arrives at the game. Also a beginner at the sport, but lacks the talent Chibiemon has. Mikeemon *Position:First Base *Number:12 A former spy from the rival team Flyers, Mikeemon is extremely unskilled in baseball. At the match against Flyers, he scored the winning score for Doras. He is the only player who can time Amoll's "Dragonfly Ball" correctly. Other Players *'Doraemon': The guest character. He is the main character of the manga with the same name, and the team's pitcher before he leaves the team for Nobita. He is introduced as Kuroemon's friend. *'Pokoemon': Captain and pitcher of the Yamadera Bears. He is able to use illusions by blinking his eye and stopping the time of everyone except himself for a brief period. He is initially a raccoon, but can transform into a ferocious bear once angered. *'Shiroemon': Sworn opponent of Kuroemon, captain and pitcher of the Arakawa Whites. His trademark pitch is his 'W Ball', 'WW Ball','WWW Ball", and World Ball which causes the ball to slide up and down continuously, creating a W pattern. This pitch is very hard to hit at the start of the series, but as the story progresses, players like Amoll and Drump can hit it easily on the first try. *'Dora Ichirou': A batter of a rival team. Known to possess a 100% batting accuracy. *'Amoll ': Captain and pitcher of the Akane Flyers. His killer pitches are the 'Dragonfly Ball' and 'Red Dragonfly Ball', the former pitch causes the ball to halt in the middle of the pitch and resume its movement seconds later, but is only limited to a straight line. The latter pitch is an upgraded version of the 'Dragonfly Ball', which causes the ball to shift its direction after the halt, making it harder to hit. *'Drump': An American player, captain and pitcher of the American team Devil Kings. his killer pitches are "The Queen Ball" and "Royal Straight Flush".The Queen Ball(or Q Ball)is a ball that makes a loop making the batter difficult to hit.The ball he showed in WABC, is called the Royal Straight Flash, that is a ball that turns into a giant metal ball. He is also good in one of his hit, "The King of Spade" - Which is very fast that makes you think he made the ball disappear. He asked Aimond to join in the American Team, and looking forward to versus the Japanese Team. *'Dora Nosuke': Self-titled coach of the Edogawa Dora, he applied many newcomers, especially the Pigssy Brothers: Bubuta, Bebeta and Bobota. *'King Sadaharu': Titled "King of Baseball". His character is almost based in the former baseball player Sadaharu Ou.His special batting is the Flamingo-Style Batting *'Retsu': Founder, captain and catcher of the Edogawa Boros. He works at his dad's batting cage. He's very good at technology. Also he is extremely poor and he will do anything to gain wealth. *'Borosuke': Formerly a pitching machine used in a batting cage, it was reproduced into a mechanical player by Retsu. *'Ronaemon': A Brazilian player, captain of the Brazilian Football Club Canaria, joining a "Mixed Baseball & soccer game" match. He uses the fake name "Noraemon" to play football with the Edogawa Dora and Arakawa White baseball players in a friendly football match. His character is based on Ronaldinho, a professional Brazilian and AC Milan football player. References See also * Doraemon * The Doraemons Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Baseball anime and manga Category:Children's manga Category:Doraemon id:Dorabase ja:ドラベース ドラえもん超野球外伝 ko:도라베이스 ms:Dorabase vi:Đôrêmon bóng chày zh:哆啦A夢超棒球外傳